Mysims House
Week 1 Rosalyn: This is Rosalyn here im the host of Mysims House. 16 Housguests will enter the house all different personalitys. One of them will win 1 million Simeleons. And Many Twists will be reveled. Lets Meet The Cast! At a Pizza restrunt Karine: Hello im Karine and im not here for the money, im here for the free food. And here is Penelope I made her audition! Penelope: Hi IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Happy to go to MySims House.But Im SOO MAD Poppys Not going. At a Beach Chaz: Hi Im Chaz And im a surfer. Summer: Hes So Hot Taylor: I found him first Chaz: Me Ladies arent going but I hope i get a Girlfriend. Summer and Taylor: Girls this is my man! Heyyyy!!!!! At a Furniture store. Lilly: Im Lilly I work at a furnitre store im gonna be in Big Brother Buddy: Me TOOO! About the Big Brother Lilly: Ill see u later. At A castle. Roland: Im King Roland Marlon: And im a wizard Marlon Roland And Marlon: And We Are On Mysims house Butter: Why am i not on it daddy! Roland: Because maybe next time? Butter: I want a unicorn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marlon: Fine!!? At Dock Lindsay: Hello Im Lindsay and I hate Buddy Barney: Be Nice! Im Barney and we Are on Mysims house! To Bad Lindsays in it! Lindsay:Im right here Outside Jail Vincent: Why am I in JAIL I didnt do anything Violet: I work at jail and im i Mysims House Vincents also in it. And U worked with Morcubus!!! Vincent: PLEASE DONT TELL At a Fancy restrunt Patrick: I can't wait till Mysims House. Shirly: Me to Hunny Bunch. We"re gonna be on that show. Patrick: And We'll win Jimmy: What do you want In the Kitchen Jimmy: Im gonna be In Mysims House too! PS Im Jimmy Sachiko: Jimmy stop talking to a camera!!!! Hisao: Get to work!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sachiko And Jimmy: Ok fine. At a Lodge near the restrunt Beebee: Im Beebee i love preston Yevette: Me and Beebee and Are in the game and im Yevette Back at studio Rosalyn:So thats it lets see them Penelope Patrick Lilly Jimmy Vincent Violet Barney Lindsay Yevette Buddy Karine Chaz Marlon Shirly Roland and Beebee If i call ur name u may enter Lilly,Buddy,Jimmy, and Violet Violet: Im Violet Jimmy: Im Jimmy Lilly: Hi im Lilly Buddy: I need a bed!! Rosalyn: Barney,Yevette,Lindsay and Patrick Lindsay: HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Barney: OH NO Rosalyn: Penelope, Marlon,Roland and Karine Karine: HOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRAAAAAYYYYYY Penelope: (Itches head) Rosalyn: Shirly, Beebee, Chaz, and Vincent Sunday Day 1 Chaz: (Diary Room) I walk in the house i already see a few hoties. Karine and Beebee! Rosalyn: Houseguests Please gather to the living room. There will be 3 nominees but first i explain ill show u the hoh challange. Ill say a the ________ in the house and you will get the picture of the character in all the mud. when u got it go up the hill and buzz it in. If u get it wrong or if u all get it right the least is out. The last one left wins. Get dressed. Outside Rosalyn: The Cutest in the House Chaz: ( Diary room) I knew it right away Beebee ding dingding 11 more dings Rosalyn: The corect awnser was Beebee. Sorry Shirly u were last to ring ur out. The Most clumsy 12 rings Marlon: Where is BUDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Ring Rosalyn: The correct awnser was Buddy. Lindsay You guessed yourself ur out. The wizard. 12 rings Rosalyn: It was Marlon sorry Karine ur out! The king. 9 rings Beebee: (diary room) Me and buddy cant find him Beebee and Buddy: Finaly They race there Beebee pushed buddy away Ring Beebee:Yesss Ring Buddy:NOO Rosalyn: The correct awnser was Roland. Sorry Buddy your out. Scariest 9 rings Vincent: Where am i ring Rosalyn: It was Vincent Youre out. Now first to ring picks whos out. Hottest. Lilly rang Lilly: Chaz Rosalyn: Correct whos out Lilly:Roland Rosalyn: Penelope, Patrick, Lilly, Jimmy, Violet, Barney, Yevette, Chaz, and Beebee are left. The Flower Name. Chaz rang Chaz: Violet Rosalyn: Whos out. Chaz: Sorry Yevette Rosalyn: Tastiest Penelope: (Rang) Karine Rosalyn: No Violet: (Rang) Jimmy Rosalyn: Whos out Violet: Chaz Rosalyn: 1st out Beebee: (rang) Shirley And I vote out Violet Rosalyn:Penelope, Patrick, Lilly, Jimmy, Barney, and Beebee are in Rosalyn: Nicest Patrick:(rang) Penelope Rosalyn:Correct Patrick: Jimmy Rosalyn: My Favorite vote out 2 Barney: (rang) Buddy. I vote out Penelope and Patrick Rosalyn: Top 3 come up. The one to guess my job wins HOH.Write down what u think. Beebee: Mayor Barney: Mayor Lilly: Astronot Rosalyn: Lilly ur out. Now guess my age. Beebee:41 Barney:39 Rosalyn: I am 42 years old Beebee u r the first HOH Penelope: Congrats Beebee: Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy Vincent: ( Diary room) She put alot of blood on her hands Vincent: (Walks to HOH room) Is it just u in here Beebee: Yes Vincent: I was thinking Me, You, Karine, Penelope, and Patrick should form a alliance. No one Would think we would work together Beebee: OK. Get Karine, Penelope and Pat Later In HOH Rom Beebee: Me and Vincent were thinking to have a alliance u in Patrick: Fine Im In Penelope and Karine: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vincent: I think That's A yes Patrick: We should be called The Champions Penelope: Great Beebee: Who should Be the target Karine: I think Barney Penelope: I think Lilly Patrick: Be cause they are close allis And Barney can win it all Beebee: Maybe Rosalyn: Houseguests please gather in the living room. Wikia will vote thier best sim and that person will be MVP. The MVP will nominate 3rd Nominee. But this week I will vote. Tuesday Day 3 Beebee: (Goes outside where everyone is) Im ready everyone gous outside beebee has a circulre device ﻿Bee IMG 4654 - Copy.jpg bee: Ill pull a key. That person is safe. That person will pull the next key, so on so forth. Patrick you are safe Patrick: Thank you. Marlon you are safe. Marlon: Violet you are safe Violet: Thank you. Barney u r safe Barney: Shirley you r safe. Shirley: Thanks. Penelope you r safe Penelope: Yay. Karine you r safe. Karine: Yay. Yevette you r safe. Yevette:Lilly you r safe Lilly: Roland you r safe Roland: Thank you. Vincent you are safe. Vincent: Jimmy you are safe Lindsay, Chaz, and Buddy are left Jimmy: Chaz you are safe Beebee: I have nominated you Buddy and you Lindsay because you are Close allis and I dont wanna go. I hope u win POV. Good luck Later in diary room Chaz: OH MY GOSH IM MVP. Wensday Day 4 Rosalyn: Gather in the living room. Before we do POV we need to see the MVP nominee. If u show on the screen ur not it Beebee Lindsay Buddy Patrick Penelope Chaz Lilly Barney Vincent Karine Marlon Roland Shirley Yevette and Violet Sorry Jimmy Beebee:Ill pick 2 chips out. Penelope and Shirley. Come outside. Jimmy: (diary room) When I go outside I see Nicole Shes Hot Nicole: You have to pop ballons to get the clothing and when u have stuff that look good go to ur dressing room and get dress. You have to get a shirt, Pants/Shorts/Skirt, Shoes, And a hat. Ready Go. Penelope found a tie. Buddy found a hat and a shirt, Shirley found pants. Penelope found a cute whole out fit. Shes getting dressed, Buddy found Pants, Lindsay found a skirt. Beebee found a whole outfit and getting dressed she buzzed in, Jimmy found a shirt with shoes, Buddy found shoes and got dressed and Buzzed, Lindsay found a shirt and hat, Now shoes and she buzzed in. Shirley Found a shirt and shoes. Jimmy found some shorts, the both found a hat and Jimmy found a tie. They both buzzed. Nicole: 6th place is Shirley sorry, 5th place is Lindsay, 4th place is Jimmy, 3rd Place Is Buddy and Penelope you won POV Penelope: (hugs Karine) YAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Later inside Penelope: I desided Not to use the veto. This meeting is ajoured Friday Day 6 Rosalyn: Welcome back to Mysims House. Lets Go to the house and eliminate a houseguest.Hello houseguests. Just Moments ago u entered the house now one of u will leave. Buddy stand and tell the houseguests why u should stay. Buddy: Cmon Guys (falls) Vote me to stay for laughter Everyone: (Laughs) Lindsay: Vote Buddy out he's annoying Jimmy: If u vote me out no more sushi if i get out i hope u make me sushi Rosalyn: Beebee dosent vote only if its a tie. Penelope Vote. Penelope is in a alliance with Beebee will she vote ote her NOM. Hello Penelope. Penelope: Hi Rosalyn: Who do u vote to evict Penelope: Sorry Lindsay Patrick, Penelope, Violet, Karine, Vincent, Marlon and Barney vote out Lindsay, Lilly,Yevette, Chaz, and Roland Vote Jimmy Shirley Votes out Buddy Rosalyn:With 1 vote to evict Buddy ur safe. With a vote 7-5 Lindsay u r evicted from Mysims House Week 2 Sunday Previosly on Mysims house